


A Escolha Errada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Eye for an Eye (1996)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era uma questão de escolhas.





	A Escolha Errada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrong Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853724) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #061 - choices (escolhas).

Era uma questão de escolhas. Pessoas em situações horríveis tinham que fazer escolhas difíceis, era algo que ela via todos os dias na sua linha de trabalho, especialmente quando estava trabalhando disfarçada. É claro, quaisquer que fossem as circunstâncias, elas não desculpavam as pessoas que faziam a escolha errada, mas elas tornavam mais fácil entender os erros dessas pessoas.

Ela tinha escolhas para fazer também, a cada passo do caminho. Era uma das coisas mais difíceis sobre estar disfarçada. As linhas difíceis que ela tinha que navegar, do quanto podia interferir. Nenhuma interferência era impossível, simplesmente por estar lá ela já estava perturbando o grupo, então ela tinha de escolher até que ponto essas interferências iriam.

Alguns agentes, quando ficam disfarçados, tentam conduzir as pessoas a agir sem efetivamente fazer isso. Estimulando as pessoas só o bastante para não ser descartado em um tribunal, brincando com as fronteiras legais de um flagrante preparado só para poderem encerrar seus casos mais rapidamente, que se danem as consequências. Ela não era assim, não parecia certo ficar torcendo para alguém ser assassinado só para que pudesse mover um caso para a pilha dos encerrados. Mas ela normalmente também não teria tentado impedir alguém de agir. Fazer algo assim arruinaria seu disfarce com mais frequência do que não, e só significaria que as pessoas não confiariam nela.

Era um equilíbrio difícil. Inação era impossível nas circunstâncias, e a escolha errada entre estimular e desencorajar ações podia ter consequências trágicas.

Ela não deveria ter dito nada para Karen, ela estava arriscando a operação inteira só para impedir Karen de desperdiçar a sua vida. Angel não tinha certeza de porque tinha feito isso, talvez porque diferente de muitos outros pais, Karen ainda tinha uma filha viva, mais nova do que Sean, que precisava dela, talvez porque ela via o quão injusta toda a situação era, como a incompetência do promotor levou a um estuprador e assassino ser liberado para fazer isso de novo.

Não estava esperando que Karen aparecesse na sua casa e visse Sean. Angel sinceramente esperava que suas palavras fossem tomadas como um conselho desesperado de uma amiga e que seu disfarce sobrevivesse intacto, mas tinha sido uma jogada ruim. Contar a verdade para Karen tinha o potencial de ser ainda pior, mas Angel não podia deixar que voltasse para o grupo sem uma explicação, isso certamente arruinaria a operação e provavelmente suas chances de outra oportunidade de trabalhar disfarçada no futuro.

Envolver Michelle nisso também tinha sido um erro, teria sido muito mais fácil fingir que era divorciada, a morte de uma criança é uma justificativa comum o bastante para terminar um casamento, mas Karen a tomou de surpresa, e seu treinamento lhe ensinou que, quando em dúvida, a melhor solução é dar a resposta mais próxima possível da realidade. Contradições e hesitações eram o que pegavam as pessoas que tinham de manter um disfarce, então manter as coisas próximas da realidade ajudava com isso.

Contudo, não faria sentido tentar passar por tudo que pensava ter feito errado, porque o resultado não seria alterado. Seu contato na polícia de Santa Monica lhe contou o que aconteceu assim que receberam a notícia. Com o passar das semanas, ela tinha conseguido os nomes de todos os assassinos - condenados ou supostos - através dos pais no grupo, e estava atenta para caso qualquer coisa acontecesse com um deles. Ela até pediu para seu contato prestar uma atenção especial em Doob, só por garantia.

Angel não deveria analisar as evidências, só avisar para o seu supervisor que ela pensava que Karen fosse uma das pessoas que recebeu recursos do grupo para executar vingança privada pela morte da sua filha. Mas a polícia estava investigando o caso como legítima defesa, e Doob vou encontrado na casa dela, então Angel não podia evitar um pouco de curiosidade.

Tudo parecia estar certo, Karen tinha uma explicação perfeitamente razoável para ter atirado nele e, ainda assim, quando Angel conversou com o detetive encarregado, ela sabia que ele sabia da verdade, mesmo que ele não tivesse dito nada sobre isso.

Depois, Michelle lhe perguntaria sobre isso. Ela era uma mulher inteligente, Angel sempre adorou isso sobre ela, e os pontos não eram muito difíceis de conectar. Michelle saberia que Karen tinha planejado tudo e iria querer saber o que sua esposa pensava sobre isso.

O caso já tinha durado tanto tempo, e a confissão de Karen poderia dar um fim a esse grupo de vingança antes da próxima morte. Mas ela jamais falaria, Angel tinha certeza disso, e eles não poderiam provar nada disso em um julgamento. Havia uma grande diferença entre ter um instinto e ter provas para o comprovar, e se esse não fosse o caso, Karen nunca teria estado naquela situação.

O único momento em que podiam conversar, realmente conversar, era quando Sean já estava dormindo, e elas estavam prestes a ir para cama. Outro problema com estar disfarçada, as horas eram horríveis. Gostaria mais do que tudo de desmantelar o grupo inteiro e encerrar o caso, mas essa não era a chance que estavam esperando, e além do mais, talvez eles pudessem encontrar algumas evidências naquele caso do tiroteio no carro e esse seria o fim.

Era uma questão de escolhas. E Karen fez a escolha errada, mas era inteligente o bastante para se proteger. Talvez ter visto um assassino se livrar duas vezes por falta de provas a tivesse inspirado. Era errado, e Angel jamais defenderia o exercício arbitrário das próprias razões, mas se a polícia estava satisfeita com isso, e ela não tinha provas, o que mais podia fazer além de aceitar?

Então, quando Michelle lhe perguntou, quando as luzes estavam apagadas e ela já estava pegando no sono, se ela iria denunciar Karen para seu supervisor, ela disse que não. Era tudo uma questão de suas escolhas também. E ela escolheu não ficar obcecada por casos que não podiam ser provados, para seu próprio bem.

Ao menos se tivesse certeza que mais dano não surgiria deles.


End file.
